


Filthy Race

by ecrituredudesir



Series: Sole Buffet [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Consumption, Eating Scat/Urine, F/M, Filth Kink, Filthy, Foot Fetish, Scat, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: The sequel to Consumption Competition and a commission for someone on Furaffinity.After cleaning the autoshop bathroom with just her tongue, Mandy and Terry are invited to a friendly race with their friends with less severe punishment for a loss.





	Filthy Race

When Mandy pushed open the door to the bathroom, she was greeted with the sight of a room that hadn’t been cleaned in months. As to be expected of an auto shop, the floor was covered in dirt and grease from the boots of the various workers, but the men had clearly never bothered to lift a hand to clean the other aspects of the bathroom as well. Her heart was pounding at the sight of the small streaks and chunks of brown in the two toilets and the trails of yellow that ran down the three urinals and puddled in the low points of the porcelain. Though her pride ached at the thought of having to clean every inch, her stomach, starving and only partially full from the race to clean the gunk from their boyfriend’s feet.  
  
She set to work immediately, dropping hastily down to her knees to start on the floor, collecting the largest of the chunks of debris from the ground. Terry stood behind her in the doorway, lifting a brow as he watched her clean up the floor much more quickly than she had his feet. He was a little envious of her quick maneuver considering their defeat, and as he glanced to the small puddles of yellow and brown water in the toilets and urinals both, he decided a small punishment was in order. “You’re not allowed to flush any of that, by the way,” he informed her sternly. “That’ll be what you get to drink to wash down everything else.”  
  
Mandy could only nod, deaf to the punishment in his tone. After all, she could hardly bring herself to care at that point if the water was clear, given that it was water at all. Still, it didn’t stop her from licking a clean trail from the doorway, leaving the blue tiles of the bathroom almost as sparkling as if she’d used an actual cleaner on it rather than just her tongue, which was gradually becoming used to being able to scrape filth from anywhere. Though she was working primarily on her hands and knees, she was making her way gradually to the toilets first, hoping to sooth the burn of so much raw material sliding down the back of her throat. While she suffered from the result of her ‘loss,’ Terry had decided to retreat back into the shop to sleep on the sofa and wait until she was finished. While he relaxed, she continued. As much as he’d been excited to see her clean up the bathroom, he knew that he still had work the next morning, and it’d take her a considerable time to get every bit clean.  
  
When she reached the first toilet, she reached up to grasp it by the seat, licking the salty residue of all of the prior occupants. Only when the seat was clean did she lift it up, swallowing hard as she saw the remaining sludge and filth in the dirty toilet. She was too thirsty to care at that point, dropping her head down to let her tongue lap desperately to the top of the scummy water, gulping it down hastily as she tried to ignore the soft, smeary chunks of filth that slipped down her throat from her haste in drinking the water. She did her best to block her sense of smell so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed at the variety of stink and mess. Though it was hard to force down the odd, floating chunks in the water, she couldn’t stop drinking, either. Her body had been so deprived of anything _resembling_ water that once she’d started, it was hard for her to resist the way it washed almost everything of the last few hours down. She knew she was at least partially dehydrated, but eventually, she was able to rip herself back from the toilet. She knew she’d still want at least something close to a water source by the time she was done cleaning the urinals, and she wasn’t sure just how much water was left in the other toilet. After cleaning up some of the dirt and grime kicked up onto the stalls of the bathroom, she moved back to clean a path to the urinals as well.  
  
The first one wasn’t as bad as the others. Though it was covered in the bitter, salty streaks left from dried urine, crusted with disuse, she persisted on in the attempt to leave it white and sparkling like porcelain should be. With water in her system, she was able to collect her saliva again, using her spit to soften some of the crud that had caked more heavily on.  
  
Though it was a little hard to get off the worst of the chunks of the second urinal, with a little nibbling with her front teeth, the rat was able to break it off, bit by bit. It went down hard with the rest of the debris from the floor, but her tongue lapped up at the mixture of urine and water at the bottom of the urinal, lingering there, and she was able to wash that down little by little as well. The first urinal was clean, but it had taken the better part of an hour to do so. The second was taking even longer, with several passes of her tongue required to clean much of the caked on streaks of residual urine. It was older than anything she’d cleaned up off of Terry’s feet, but there was so much of it that it was a relief to finally be able to fill her stomach with more than just the scraps of whatever he brought home on his already petite feet. Her fingers grasped at the second urinal, shoving in her snout fully as she slurped the yellowish liquid from the bottom of the basin of it as much as she could, until it shone as well.  
  
With two urinals clean now, she dipped her head briefly back into the first toiled, swallowing down as much of the dark water there as she could to wash the crud of the rest of the bathroom so far. A quick look over into the next stall told her that the yellowed water of the last toilet would be more than enough to wash down whatever crud was left in the last, but messiest urinal. Yet another path was cleaned to it, but at that point she saw no reason not to finish the rest of the floor, only having a little trouble with the crusted boot print stuck to the ground with what might have been pine tar, making her work for nearly another hour just to get it up from the tiling as well. The last urinal had a smear of something green and grimy going down the side of it, which she worked on first, finding it detach easily from the side as if it might just have been a growing mold of some sort. She choked it down before following it with the puddle of urine that still sat at the bottom of the stopped-up urinal, then clearing the blockage of slime and grunge that had blocked the drain in the first place.  
  
She was short of breath by the time she pulled back from the hasty cleaning of the drain, knowing that she still had one toilet to clean. Finally, after so long, she was starting to feel full again. Mandy had been hungry for so long that it felt strange to think that her stomach was almost full once more after so long, but since she didn’t know just how long it would be until she managed to get another meal like cleaning the bathroom, she was desperate to consume as much as possible. The floor was finally clean, but as she moved over to the second stall of the bathroom, she found the wall in need of a lot of attention. Hastily, her tongue climbed the wall in broad, even sweeps, collecting the film of dirt and grease that accumulated from the pants and hands of the mechanics that used the stalls. Like the other toilet, this one had plenty of dirty water laying low in the bowl, obstructed only by the brown streaks that ran from where the toilet hadn’t properly been flushing for weeks. Still, in a low, circular motion, she allowed herself to clean up every clump, lump, and blot of dark color on the white toilet.  
  
Some how, despite being yellow and not nearly as brown as the other toilet, the water felt thicker here, like it had already sat for several days without anyone drinking from it. It made the rat have to guzzle at it, forcing down odd clumps of bio waste that had floated along the surface. Still, desperate to get to the somewhat cleaner water sitting just below the haze of filth, she cleaned it all up, swirling her tongue to collect the grime in a more centralized area in the basin.  
  
Once the film across the top of the water was ultimately gone, she started on the sides of the bowl once more. It was a little difficult to get her tongue under the inner rim, where the worst of some of the splash-up of gunk and feces had built up over the last few months. Her perseverance was incredible, though, and she continued the regular, dedicated sweeps of the tip of her tongue under it until she felt no resistance in the smooth, easy path.  
  
Only when the bowl was completely clean down to the water line, glistening as if cleaned professionally, did she dip her head lower to nurse the last dredge of water from the bowl, emptying it until she could no longer gather any of the murky liquid with her tongue. Her stomach felt as if it bulged with the contents of every dirty inch of the bathroom. She sipped the last inch of toilet water carefully, as if savoring every last drop, uncertain if she would get water for weeks to come, or if she would continuously be drinking her boyfriend's urine. Every nibble, no matter how foul or grotesque the flavor or substance, was far more valuable in her than what she had gotten for weeks.

She finished off her meal by locking the dust from the one sink in said bathroom. Hours had passed by then, and after she had wiped her face clean with the paper towels.  
  
After she had cleaned up, the bathroom of the auto shop now spotless albeit with some parts of it now glistening with her saliva, she moved back to the lobby. Terry had helped himself to delivery pizza at some point, but as per usual, he had left her none. The empty box sat in the trash nearby, and she could see the rising sun through the lobby windows.  
  
She shook his shoulders to wake him, dragging him from sleep as he took in the hours that had passed. "All done?" He asked, going to check on her work as he gave a low whistle of surprise at how clean she'd gotten the room. However, just as he went to go check on the bathroom, his phone rang in his pocket. He stepped out of sight to take the call, answering it rather quickly before making one of his own. "Good girl. Hope you aren't feeling too tired. We've been invited to a friendly race."

Her attention perked up a little at that, reminded that Terry didn't have to work, given that it was the weekend. Though she'd been up all night, part if her was torn, wondering what the reward or punishment might be for losing another kind of race. On one hand, she was so stuffed she could hardly think of fitting down anything else in her bloated belly, but on the other, she had no idea when she'd have all chance of being so full again. Her body, deprived of sustenance for so long, was already rapidly processing when she had managed to get from the bathroom, and she didn't want to miss the chance. "I'm fine," she insisted, swallowing hard. "A race where?"

Satisfied with her answer, Terry moved to freshen up a little at the bathroom sink as well, not planning on heading back to their place before they moved on. “The park. Collin invited us out with a couple of friends, and I called Leo and Ginger up to see if they wanted in on it as well. Think of it sort of like a rematch.” She didn’t want to think of the risk of losing once again, considering Terry could have just as easily get frustrated with her and give her even less food from the bottom of his soles for the rest of the week. She didn’t voice it, however, only following along after him until they reached the park.  
  
She wasn’t surprised to see Vanessa, Francine, and Ginger already waiting together. It seemed the men had split up the race between the boyfriends and the girlfriends, both to lessen the congestion in the suggested racetrack, and so they’d all get to measure how they would perform against one another—with a special attention to how their girlfriends would perform in their own competition as well. A few of them had already prepared for the hydration of their significant others, since the boyfriends had become so responsible lately for everything they ate, and likewise, everything that they drank as well.  
  
They distributed these, each of the boyfriends trying to instill some urgency and desire to win in the girls, though. The other girls all seemed as if they'd come fully prepared. The walk over at least helped Mandy digest a little of the food, and to her surprise, what Terry had referred to a friendly race at first wound up being a considerable three mile jog. While they were still encouraged to make it a race, the true challenge seemed to be that it was absolutely going to be a test of endurance. To Vanessa, Collin handed over a bottle of fresh water, which both Ginger and Mandy eyed with some small manner of jealousy given their own significant other’s management of their regular fluids. Next to her, Francine received a canteen that had seen better days, though none of them could tell what was inside it.  
  
Not subtle at all, Leo approached his smaller girlfriend with a two quart container with the pungent smell of urine floating from it; there was no doubting that the yellow liquid within was his own piss.  
  
The guys moved ahead of them, hastily moving to take off their shoes and socks, placing them off to the side. They planned on running their entire race barefoot, so that their girlfriends could have more than just a little bit of a snack off of their feet by the time they were done with their own race. The ladies watched forward as they wriggled their newly bare toes in the grass and soft gravel pathway that would start the beginning of their own race.  
  
“Start ten minutes after we do,” the donkey, Collin, instructed. “That way we don’t wind up overlapping each other’s paths and we won’t crowd each other out in the race.”  
  
“And remember,” Leo added with a knowing little look to his own girlfriend, making eye contact as he gave a grin. The other girls glanced over in interest at the interjection, thinking it was another rule or requirement added to the race list, but the large whale anthro just grinned, cracking his neck as he stretched to warm up still, “Your _dinner_ is going to be waiting for you at the finish line. If you don’t make it in time, there might not be much left for you.” The other guys laughed at this, knowing that it was going to be a somewhat skimpy meal for some of the more spoiled girls in their fold. Some of the girls shared nervous glances at that, uncertain of how big their meals were going to be given that the blankets set up for the end of the race and the bottles and canteen they’d been given were the only signs of containers nearby. The guys hadn’t brought any actual food, it seemed.  
  
Francine and Vanessa nodded, easily the two most alert out of the group, stretching slowly to ready themselves while Mandy and Ginger both tried to pace themselves by only stretching a little, knowing that they’d had so few vitamins and minerals lately that wasting too much energy on stretch ups meant they might not even finish the race at all. The men were off with a quick shout, each of them starting their mad sprint on the three-mile course that was set around the local lake of the park, hastily moving to sprint off in the grass. The girls watched, noting the subtle little ways their feet would catch on the turf and kick up a little, no doubt embedding grass and pond slime from the lake between their toes and along the grooves of their feet. A few of them were more excited about the thought of it than others, though the white rabbit of the group kept a careful eye on her watch, preparing to let them know when the ten minute mark was up.  
  
As the minutes passed by, Mandy realized that her body was absorbing most of the sludge she’d already eaten so far faster than she had anticipated. Her slight rise to her stomach from the filling ‘meal’ was going down, and the more she thought about how many empty calories the filth had afforded her, the more she realized how hungry she was going to be after the race, too. Their boyfriends were becoming specks on the horizon in their own race, each of them keeping fair pace with one another, being in roughly the same shape despite their various difference in size. Soon enough they were gone around the first curve, and not long after that, Francine called them over to get their own line up started. Mandy realized with some reluctance that in the eagerness to arrive to the race, Terry hadn’t afforded to stop and grab or prepare her anything for her own portion of the race, already putting her at somewhat of a disadvantage. Before she could bring this up, though, the girls were preparing themselves with their respective drinks, and the rabbit’s starting signal had them stating off.  
  
Though they started on a relatively even basis, all of them taking off at the same point and keeping pace with one another for the first several yards. Half a mile passed rather easily, but very gradually, the differences in their performances started to become more and more evident. It was the long standing effects of their various diets and how differently they had developed and coped with the changes to their nutrition.  
  
Easily, Vanessa began to pull ahead of the crowd. Though they were the first of their friend group to introduce eating off of the soles of their boyfriend’s feet, Collin still made sure that the squirrel managed to get full meals every day. Her nutrition hadn’t changed at all, even if the vessel of consuming it had. She was well fed, well hydrated, and she was already popping back a few swallows of the fresh water as she allowed herself to drop down to a subtle jog so she didn’t choke on the fresh water, only picking up her pace once more the minute she had taken those swallows.  
  
When Vanessa lagged a little to take her drink, Francine took the opportunity to have a drink as well. Though she also had water, the minute she uncapped the lid on her canteen, she came to the realization that her water wasn’t fresh—but that was what she was used to. Upon removing thecap, she immediately caught the smell of Max’s dirty socks, and considering how used she was to that scent, she knew that he’d filled up most of the canteen with sock rather than water. The water, having soaked into the socks until there wasn’t much liquid she could get out easily from the canteen, tasted exactly like the gym socks smelled. However, she was too thirsty to mind the effort that it took to get a few swallows by tilting the canteen up as she let her pace slow for the sake of drinking. Once she’d refreshed herself a little, she capped it again and focused her attentions on trying to keep up with the squirrel ahead of her. Her energy wasn’t as rampant, though; Max’s meals for his rabbit girlfriend tended to still consist of rather small portions. They would serve as just snacks to anyone else, though it had certainly been harder for the rabbit to keep up with as much as she had before on such light meals. At this rate, she had to rely on her speed and her speed alone to rush after Vanessa, even though it was clear that she was losing distance on her the further the race went.  
  
Running in third, it was a little harder for Ginger to keep pace, considering the heavy bottle of urine she’d been given to carry along with her. She was considerably weighted down by the two quarts, leaving her no other option but to stagger along behind them while lifting up the heavy bottle, trying to chug it with no shortage of a few streams of still-warm urine running down her jaw, the scent of it almost strong enough to make her choke at first, and Mandy’s eye widened behind her as she caught the scent as well. It must have been Leo’s sheer size, but the scent of it was much stronger than Terry’s tended to be.  
  
The water from the toilets had finally given Mandy some much needed hydration, but none of it had been fresh. She was clearly struggling in her challenge, and Ginger, after chugging a considerable amount of piss from the container to lessen her load, began to easily pull ahead. The rat had simply been going off of too little food for too long to have any sort of similar stamina. Her body was going through her last meal much too quickly, and at the two mile marker she was starving again, envious of any and all of the fluids the other girls had been given. When Ginger pulled out the container once more, draining the rest of it to both offer herself what hydration it could give her on the run and to leave the bottle light in her hands, it was clear that Mandy had no chance of catching up.  
  
Far ahead of the both of them and clearly out of sight, Vanessa had easily breezed through the race, running with an unfettered pride at her own prowess, setting about to head over where the men all waited, reclined on picnic towels they'd brought ahead of time. Collin was clearly feeling a little smug at their victory, kicked back on the blanket as Vanessa moved over. While she’d never gone through eating dirt and debris from Collin’s feet like the other girls, she found herself still fairly ravenous in the wake of the three mile jog, given that none of them apart from Mandy had anything close to something resembling breakfast. She was first to receive her reward because of it, and the other girls were slowly coming into view from around the bend of the half way mark. A few jokes were tossed around between the guys, considering it was easy to see who was going to be the first and the last of their group to win, but none of them were mean spirited. Vanessa, who had been left voracious from the jog and lack of breakfast, was hasty in setting about cleaning her boyfriend’s feet, toes first.  
  
Lagging a little behind her, mostly because of the lightweight structure of most of her own meals in the last few weeks, Francine came jogging up behind. She was a little winded and still thirsty, barely able to fish one of the socks from the canteen out so she could wring the water from it to get a few more swallows of water, before she set about on her tiger boyfriend’s feet as well. She was just as hungry, perhaps even a bit more so, than Vanessa though she hadn’t thought of eating the dirt, mud, and embedded grass off of Max’s feet either. Both were finding the experience a little less than pleasant from their normal meals, but were too hungry to care. They both knew that even if it was early in the afternoon by the time they had finished their race, the threat about this meal being their dinner was legitimate, and they didn’t want to go to bed completely hungry.  
  
Relatively far back, Ginger was still struggling, her belly sloshing with the two quarts of urine she’d drank to make it easier to run without having to carry it. It was still more filling than nothing, though she knew that she was going to struggle to clean her boyfriend’s massive feet by the time she arrived to the little picnic area the group had claimed before the race had started. Though she wasn’t dragging too badly, she was clearly experiencing a good amount of struggle, with her head spinning with every hard step forward she took; since her change in diet, she hadn’t had the energy for strenuous activity at all. The three mile job from nothing at all was taking its tole on her, and by the time she crossed the unofficial finish line, she was breathless and light headed.  
  
Her stomach was growling, but at least she knew that she had Leo’s feet to look forward to, and she fell to her knees before him, already desperate to fill her belly with something by the time she managed to hit the ground. Leo, as usual, had collected a mass of debris across his feet, and her tongue immediately started at the sole of his right foot, nibbling off the harder chunks of dirt before collecting the wetness of the mud with the roughness of her cat tongue. The blades of grass offered some semblance of flavor and moisture alongside the mud, but judging from her size, she was going to have trouble finishing all of what Leo had collected on his feet. Leo, noticing the interest with which Francine was watching them, given that Max’s feet were completely spotless by then with her dedicated, hasty work, offered her the left foot.  
  
“Ginger always has trouble finishing anyway,” he explained at the inquisitive look, and Ginger glanced over with a hasty, even grateful little nod. If it meant that she wouldn’t be cleaning every inch of her boyfriend’s massive feet on her own, often leaving her bloated and overfull. Given that she had both of their permissions, Francine moved over to take place on his other foot, working on gradually cleaning it from the top at his toes and between.  
  
By the time Mandy arrived, both Max and Collin’s feet were spotless, and Francine and Ginger were still working steadily on Leo’s. Her steps were dragging and it was clear she was exhausted; all of the night’s meal before had been worked off on the hard jog, and she found herself insatiably hungry once more in the wake of her weariness. All of her energy was gone, and she could tell Terry wasn’t_ too_ pleased with her falling so far behind the other girls, but he seemed to understand the difference in what the other women were working with in comparison to her own recent diet. At least they’d had plenty to drink in the race as well, even if Ginger’s generous portion of urine had held her up more than it’d actually helped her. Obediently, though, Mandy fell to the blanket that he rested on, started to clean his feet at once in a desperate bid to fill her belly.  
  
He couldn’t help but jokingly observe that it was a shame that he and Leo weren’t racing this time as well; even with Ginger’s head start and the help from Francine, Mandy was cleaning his feet at an almost record pace. She sucked each toe clean, devouring the blades of grass between each, and left shining, clean streaks along the bottom of the lizard’s sole. He wriggled his shining new toes, looking on as Ginger managed to finally reach the top of Leo’s foot, and Francine hadn’t even started to make a full dent on the inward curve of his other foot, though both were eating at a steady pace. Mandy was rushing ravenously through her meal, clearly desperate to fill her belly again after her bathroom buffet had worn off in the midst of their hard race.  
  
Even if he might have been a bit disappointed in her poor performance, and her near failure to even complete the race, he could tell that his girlfriend was eager to clean his feet, not pulling back until each of the two soles and every spot between each toe was absolutely spotless. Terry gave a small hum of appraisal, lifting his foot back away from her to look them over. Looking back to her, he didn’t miss her subtle little glance over to Leo where the other two girls were still working with that steady dedication to clear his soles of their mess.  
  
“If you’re still hungry,” Terry finally spoke, seemingly relenting to the longing in her eyes, “There’s several large bathrooms throughout the park. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them cleaned, actually. If you’re hungry, then you can go take care of one of those.” Mandy sat up, clearly relieved that the meal of dirt and grass off her boyfriend’s feet weren’t going to be her last for the night. Still, a little sullen over their loss again, he gave her a look and crossed his arms. “Well, what do you say?”  
  
She shifted, moving forward past his feet to give the lizard a grateful hug. “Thank you!”  



End file.
